


Show Me A Good Time

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [40]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AKA 3 butch lesbian who give her the railing she deserves, F/F, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Flayn meets a nice group of butches in a tavern.
Relationships: Flayn/Mob
Series: Commissions [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Show Me A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/gifts).



> A commission for someone with extremely good taste, obviously. Let Flayn have a butch gf!! I haven't done this sort of fic before so this was really fun to try out! :D
> 
> Also, I...I don't think I've used the tag orgy up until now. It's weird. Something about typing it out was weird

Flayn could feel their eyes on her from the moment she sat down at the tavern’s counter. She didn’t dress in a particularly provocative way, nor did she speak a word to them, yet she caught their attention just the same. It was hard to maintain her prim posture and sweet demeanor when she was so caught up in her anticipation, but she managed. She kept bringing her mug of ale to her lips and sipping, trying to look carefree, until someone sat next to her. 

Flayn fought even harder to keep her cool as she turned to her right, locking eyes with the woman next to her. She didn’t have a drink, and didn’t look like she intended to call the bartender over, either. Instead, her eyes were on Flayn.

“I hope you’re not getting lonely over here by yourself,” the woman said. She seemed to be a bit older than Flayn—older than her outward appearance, at least—but still youthful. She was wearing a man’s shirt, buttoned low so as to show off the dip in her chest.

“Well, good drinks  _ are _ best enjoyed in good company,” Flayn mused. She threw a glance over her shoulder at the table the woman had been sitting at. As if she hadn’t been looking all along. “Would it be too much trouble if I were to join you?”

“It would be no trouble at all. We’ll buy another round of drinks for you, if you’d like.” The woman put her hand over Flayn’s, her hand littered with small scars. Her other hand swept her short and messy mop of blonde hair out of her eyes, so that Flayn could watch her wink.

Flayn was smitten.

“Thank you, but I have no need for any more drinks,” Flayn said—she wanted to be completely aware of what was going on, what they were hopefully planning to do to her. “Introduce me to your friends.”

The introductions were brief, and their names were hardly of any interest to Flayn. She was more interested in their husky, flirty voices, the way they sat and looked at her, their bold and suave style of dress. They were so—Flayn couldn’t call them manly, as their demeanor captivated her far more than that of a man. There was something about them that Flayn couldn’t really describe. There were three of them, including the one who had initially approached Flayn, and they were all beautiful. One of them was a bit older, with sandy brown hair and blue eyes that wrinkled when she smiled; the other was tall, slim, had beautiful hands that Flayn couldn’t stop watching.

They chatted Flayn up, small talk. Flayn did her best to pay attention and seem engaged, just to be polite, but they didn’t seem all that interested in conversation, either. As they spoke, their hands lovingly stroked her shoulders, her arms, her thighs. They were seated in a booth, so the two women on either side of Flayn had more access; the one who spoke to her first watched, with longing in her eyes.

Finally, as more of the bar’s patrons straggled out, one of the women at Flayn’s side—the older one, who smelled like woodsy cologne and bourbon—dared to slide her hand a little higher up on Flayn’s leg, beneath the skirt of her dress. Flayn couldn’t react, didn’t have time to, because the other woman at her side turned her head with rough hands and kissed her. Flayn whimpered in surprise, but didn’t pull back, letting them both explore her body.

She had closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard the first woman standing from her seat. Her hand was at the front of her trousers, groping and clutching. Flayn bit her lip when the woman who had been kissing her pulled away. There was a very clear outline there, and Flayn wanted so badly to see what it was.

The woman caught her staring, and grinned. “Want to have a taste?”

Flayn nodded, lips parted and ready. The hand that had been dangerously close to her panties disappeared as the tallest woman slipped out of her spot and the handsome woman with the curious bulge took her place. She undid the button on her pants, pulled down the front of her boxers, and the stiff, polished toy she had hidden away sprung out. She coolly rested her arm on the back of the booth, stroking herself.

Flayn needed no instruction. She leaned over and took the woman’s cock into her mouth, opening wide to accommodate its girth. The woman sighed, as if she could feel it herself, and put a hand in Flayn’s hair. Flayn bobbed her head, ducking above and beneath the table as she sucked. The remaining patrons of the tavern could surely see her, if they really looked, but she didn’t care. She was so focused on her task that the feeling of hands flipping her skirt up made her startle, but as she felt her hips being caressed, she settled, going slack when her panties were pulled down to her knees. She was on all fours, so it was easy for the woman behind her—she had no idea which—to line her own strap-on up to Flayn’s slick cunt and push in.

Flayn moaned around the toy in her mouth, nearly gagged, but a soothing hand at her scalp calmed her down and steadied her. “You’re taking it so good, baby,” the woman praised. Flayn looked up, and the woman sighed again, smiling as their eyes met.

Strong hands came to grip her waist, holding her still so she could be properly fucked. Flayn had never felt such a thing; she’d never been fucked so mercilessly, yet so lovingly. The intensity of the woman’s thrusts made it impossible for her to escape, but she didn’t exactly want to. As much as she liked to think herself experienced, considering her age, pleasure like that wasn’t something she was familiar with.

“Oh, she’s so tight,” came a voice—the older woman, Flayn recognized. Her thrusts came faster, and faster, until Flayn’s legs felt like they were shaking from the inside out. The hand on her head got a bit rougher, and she took more of the dildo down her throat, crying out around it. “Gonna finish already, honey?”

Flayn couldn’t speak, between her stuttering heartbeat and the cock in her mouth. Her body said quite enough, quaking in the older butch’s grasp. The woman who she was taking so eagerly between her lips murmured a swear as Flayn climaxed, playing with Flayn’s hair quite religiously by then.

“Hope you’re ready for a bit more, Flayn.” Flayn gasped, lifting her head when the toy slipped out of her pussy. She wasn’t quite finished—no, she was  _ definitely _ ready for a bit more, a lot more. She looked back, saw the woman who had just fucked her looking quite satisfied. The taller one slid into her position, fondling her own toy. “You’ll play with us a while longer, right?”

She wasn’t sure if words could convey how much she wanted them—or, maybe it was better that her untamed thoughts were left unsaid. With a demure smile, she said, “So long as you will have me...”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
